Daryn Hornwood
Early Life Born in 254 AC, Daryn was third-born to Lord Torrhen Hornwood Lady Wulma Hornwood née Karstark. As third-born, Daryn was not taught Lordly bows and cues but was instead expected to be a great warrior, fiercely loyal to the North and to his family. So, while his brother Brandon, Heir to the Hornwood, sat inside and read books Daryn was outside in the courtyard day and night, sunshine and rain; practising many different techniques. He started with daggers and swords and then moved onto archery. Firing with a bow quickly became his favourite and after his Lord father recognised his son's talent for marksmanship he took him into the woods to hunt for Moose. In an attempt to kill a Moose, Daryn had stumbled across a wolf den. Upon this discovery, a wolf-bitch attacked Daryn, leaving him without his bow fingers on the left hand and with a new pelt to wear over his boiled leathers. After the attack, which Daryn escaped by tearing the wolf-bitch's throat out with his teeth; he could no longer fire a bow. Lost, Daryn returned to swords until one day his uncle, Harwin the Bullmoose, came riding back into the Hornwood from his travels with two new axes. They were made of the finest steel Daryn had ever seen and the grips were made of polished Moose antler. Righteousness and Wrath the Bullmoose had coined them - after the House words; Righteous in Wrath. Daryn was in awe of the magnificent weapons and took to practising with two wood axes in the yard, harder than he had ever trained before. The Bullmoose noted Daryn's enthusiasm and one day gifted the axes to him. Daryn loved his uncle even more than he did before. Brandon had gotten everything before Daryn and if not him it was his other older brother Harwin. But his unlce had saw Daryn's skill and chose him to wield the new family weapons. Daryn was rarely seen out of the yard after this and sparred with his bastard cousin and his father's sworn sword Salazar; eventually beating him. Syrus Bolton, heir to the Dreadfort, visited often and sparred with Daryn as well. One day, the training heated up and Syrus slit open Daryn's right cheek. In fury, Daryn overpowered Syrus and in doing so almost blinded the future Lord. The young men were quickly made to forgive each other and have remained fast friends ever since.Daryn continued to train and became Ambidextrous and adapted a Berserker approach to fighting. Durran's Defiance When Lord Harlon Stark called his bannermen in Durran's Defiance, Lord Torrhen Hornwood was one of the first to answer the call and rode south with the main force of the Hornwood including his brother the Bullmoose, his heir Brandon, his two sons Harwin and Daryn and his cousins Rickard and Dillon. The army clashed with the Vale forces at the Twins in the Battle of the Bridge. Daryn killed his first men at the battle, slaying fivve men of the Vale with Righteousness and Wrath. But the Hornwoods were dealt several blows with the young heir Brandon and Daryn's cousin Dillon perishing in a surge by the Knights of the Vale. Daryn then witnessed his Lord father and uncle die in combat against Harrion Royce. His ridiculous rune-armour and Valyrian Steel sword Lamentation are ingrained in Daryn's memory. Assuming Lordship After Durran's Defiance was resolved, Daryn was given more duties under his lazy new Lord, his brother Harwin. Harwin was disliked by almost everyone for his cruelty and whoring and many in the Hornwood preferred Daryn as the Lord but any whispers of overthrowing Lord Harwin were quickly hushed. But the people of the Hornwood got there wish after Lord Harwin murdered Lady Royce in an ambush on the Kingsroad and fled to Essos in hiding from justice. He was henceforth known as Harwin the Black or Harwin the Coward. Daryn was quickly instated as Lord of the Hornwood and quickly matured to match the role. He has Lorded over his people well since and secured the future of his house by marrying Alison Mormont and having a son and heir with her; called Addam. Lord Daryn has since married off other members of kin to secure alliances, including his cousin Robb to Rhea Staedmon; his cousin Ser Grenn to Jyana Reed; and his sister Donella to his friend Lord Syrus Bolton. Events In King's Landing Lord Daryn had ventured to King's Landing for King Daemon III's Wedding and Coronation. He had brought with him his brothers, Roryn and Larence, his sister, Joanna and cousin Alys. He also brought his young Ward, Edmon Snow, and sworn swords, Salazar and Arthor. Whilst in King's Landing, Daryn participated in the Grand Melee, in which he reached the second round after beating Lord Syrus Bolton. He was soundly defeated by Lord Luthor Tarly, injuring his arm in the process. Daryn also met with Lord Brus Arryn, allegedly conspiring to help Lord Arryn spy on the North and to kill Lord Bolton. Daryn warned Lord Bolton of this and the Lord of the Dreadfort soon left the city but not before telling the Master of Whispers about Lord Daryn's meeting with Lord Mortimer Manwoody. In this meeting, Daryn allegedly attempted to hire Lord Manwoody, a suspected arsonist, to burn the Sleeping Wolf Inn, the establishment where almost all Northern Lords were staying. Lord Bolton overheard this conversation and warned the City Guard. After a few days in the Black Cells, Daryn was brought before King Daemon III, who sentenced him to take the Black. The Night's Watch Following his actions in the Capital, Daryn went to the Castle Black at the Wall where he was accepted as a new recruit by Lord Commander Carden Deddings. Following his first meeting with the Lord Commander, Daryn was brutally beaten by Rogare Bolton, who despised him for what he attempted to do to his nephew, Lord Syrus Bolton. Daryn was eventually entrusted with become a brother of the NIght's Watch and was inducted as a Ranger.Category:House Hornwood Category:Northerner